


Rodent [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: I held up the glass for all the living room to see, and got three very different reactions. Mrs Hammond, reading in an armchair, took on a disgusted look, but it held no hostility or fear. Harry turned briefly from hanging a picture, made a sound between a chuckle and an 'awww', then continued with his job. McGilligan screamed.-or-Who knew a lone rodent could cause so much chaos?ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Tuesday 6th October - Rodent.





	Rodent [Inktober 2020]

"Hey, look what I found in the basement!"

I held up the glass for all the living room to see, and got three very different reactions. Mrs Hammond, reading in an armchair, took on a disgusted look, but it held no hostility or fear. Harry turned briefly from hanging a picture, made a sound between a chuckle and an 'awww', then continued with his job. McGilligan screamed.

Not expecting such a reaction to one small and rather sleepy rodent, a mouse, to be precise, I jumped, the glass falling from my hands. Harry had flinched at the scream, but when the glass smashed he missed the nail with his hammer, instead hitting his fingers. Stumbling backwards, hands pressed into his chest, he collided with Mrs Hammond's chair, tripping before falling behind it. The mouse had leapt from its falling prison in mid-air, and I hadn't seen where it went; neither had McGilligan, which was why he was standing on his armchair, wide-eyed.

Mrs Hammond had made the wise decision not to move, instead surveying the situation from behind her half-lowered book. Harry started pushing himself up, now cursing at a host of different bruises, but froze propped on one elbow, staring. Pausing in my task of picking up pieces of broken glass, I followed his gaze, and saw the mouse, pressing itself against a skirting board in terror.

McGilligan also looked in that direction, saw the mouse, and stepped back without thinking. Moving to catch him as he fell off the armchair, I miscalculated the direction, and stumbled as his weight landed in my arms, going down half-on the broken glass. My cry of pain was partially lost in the squealing of the mouse as it tried to avoid McGilligan's falling armchair, kicked backwards by his weight falling off. Finally, the chair hit the floor, and there was silence.

"Good job." Mrs Hammond commented, getting up and stepping over me on her way to the door. "The dustpan and brush is in the kitchen." Without further words, she mounted the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> im working on my endings!
> 
> This one was the product of V pointing out that Harry and the narrator probably would have had to stay in rat-infested safe houses, but McGilligan has had a sheltered upbringing :'D


End file.
